


Don't Take The Girl

by belizafryler



Series: Tea Series [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Thanks, be sure and comment how much you hate me, don't read if you don't wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "Stranger came and pulled a gunGrabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"Part of the Belle's Chipped Leaves series, saga, whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to a true friend and reader, Katrina! Love you, friend! (Even with this angst...)

When Baedan Gold was just eight years old, he found out he was actually the second born. He had a half sister. He’d started off hating her. But then, with the help of the love his Mama and Papa gave him, he’d become the best sort of brother.

He and Roselea Nelson, who had changed her last name to Gold, eventually were the closest of siblings. They told each other everything. Eight years down the road, and Rose was going out on a first date. She was seventeen years old, and he (Bae) was sixteen.

The guy, Neal Nolan, was taking Rose to the movies. Moms and Papa had agreed to let Rose go, but it was only with the stipulation that Bae went as well.

And so off the three went, Bae sitting in a row behind the young couple. They’d chosen to see some romantic dramedy.

Everything was going well, Bae thought. Neal had paid for Rose’s ticket, as well as popcorn and a drink. They shared the popcorn, but they each had their own drink.

Then the gun went off.

Everything was happening so quickly, Bae wasn’t sure what to do. Then, as another gunshot was heard, he knew. He lunged forward, flipping into Rose’s way almost as quickly as Neal was.

“Bae,” Rose whispered, her sapphire eyes blown wide. There was almost no pupil, and that was how Bae knew she was afraid.

“We’ve got you,” Bae promised, looking over at Neal. Neal’s eyes were hard and ready for action, but instead of action, he crouched over Rose, Bae covering the other half of her.

“I’m frightened,” Rose whispered again. “Shh, Rose.” Bae breathed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and waited for Neal to do the same, before he pulled backwards, trying to scoot towards the back exit of the theatre. Another gunshot.

Baedan cursed, something Rose had never known him to do. They were partially hidden by the theatre chairs, but to get to the theatre’s exit, they’d have to stand up.

“Dammit, dammit.” Bae continued rambling, his eyes fearful. “Crawling.” he decided quietly, looking at Neal. “Go first, don’t let go of Rose’s hand.” he whispered.

He waited until Neal nodded, before he pushed his sister’s date ahead of them. “Rose, go.” He whispered after he saw his half sister starting to lag behind.

“I can’t!” Rose whimpered, quietly. 

“Rose. Now.” Baedan hissed, demanding. He started to push her.

“‘M scared,” she gasped. 

“I know. But I’m gonna protect you.” Bae whispered, as they crawled forward, side by side. Baedan was on the side of the gunman, who was still shouting.

Neal had managed to open the exit, and was now crawling forward.

He was out of the door, and then Rose…. Rose was supposed to go next. Why wasn’t she moving?

“Roselea,” he growled. “Start moving.” 

“Can’t.” She whimpered again, and he knew she wasn’t lying. The fear was paralyzing that he could lose his life, or worse, Rose’s. 

He backed up a little, setting himself up in a way to launch him and Rose forward, with a kick start from the theatre chair.

They were out. He shut the door behind him quickly, having reached up to lock it from the inside. “Go! Neal, take Rose!” he shouted as they stood up and were frozen in their spots.

“Where?!” Neal shouted, grabbing Rose’s hand.

“To the car. Take her home.” He directed.

“What about you?” Rose whimpered as she was pulled away. “Bae!”

The door was starting to open. “Go!” Bae shouted.

Neal ran, taking Rose with him.

The gunman managed to open the door.

And all went black...


End file.
